The Runaway
by Livi
Summary: A mysterious new mutant is on the face of the Earth. Will she become part of the X-men or the Brotherhood? Please R&R!


Note: Look! The sequel! The 2nd chapter, yay! I don't own anything related to X-Men: Evolution, except for my fanfics and my character, Livi.   
  
Livi tossed and turned in her sleep, but layed still when she knew she was awake.  
  
"No...don't wake up right now...just a few more minutes..." she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes tighter.  
  
"Hey, wake up. It's time for lunch already." came a voice.  
  
Livi stood up right, and literally jumped off the old couch, screaming, "I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
  
She looked around saw a short guy, cowering down as he was just yelled at for no reason. Livi could tell he was the one Mistique described as 'the pathetic little toad'.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry...I thought you were, someone else," Livi murmered, blushing a little.  
  
"It's alright. Almost everyone mistakes me for a handsome model." Todd said, grinning.  
  
Livi held in her laughter, and rolled her eyes. He wasn't exactly the 'model material' kind of guy.  
  
"Toad, just get the new girl and eat, already!" came Lance's voice.  
  
"Fine, alright already!" Toad shouted back as he hopped onto the kitchen.  
  
Livi followed him, unsure if this place was what the definition of 'safe' was. The curtians were tattered, the floor was covered with all sorts of junk, the couch was torn, and the T.V wasn't exactly much of a T.V. She walked into the kitchen, which was as bad as the living room.  
  
"Eh...who's she?" Fred asked as he pointed his fork at Livi.  
  
"I dunno, I just saw her on the coach and Mistique said to respect her. By the way, who are you?" Toad asked, seating himself at the table.  
  
"I'm Livi Oyama."  
  
Lance froze, with his fork in mid-air, "I'm sorry, I must've misheard you. Livi...OYAMA?"  
  
"Then wouldn't Lady Deathstrike be you're mom?" Pietro wondered outloud.  
  
"I'd...I'd rather not...you know, talk about that..." Livi replied, looking down at her feet.  
  
"Oh, family crisis. Yeah, my sister is pissed off at our dad..." Pietro mentioned, taking a spoonful of cereal.  
  
"Not my father, YOUR'S, my dear brother..." Wanda hissed, leering at Pietro.  
  
Everyone one started arguing until Mistique knocked on the side of the door. The room fell dead silent. Everyone looked a bit afraid.  
  
"Don't look like at me with those faces. I am disgusted. While I was away, you couldn't touch even one hair on just ONE of the X-Men's heads. Even the New Recruits." Mistique said in an angry, yet mistical voice.  
  
"But we didn't do anything bad..." Toad started.  
  
"That's right, you didn't do anything bad. In fact, you didn't do anything at all!" Mistique shouted, banging her fist on the table, sending Pietro's cereal bowl flying onto Lance's head.  
  
"Today, you all better get in shape, because when we attack that damn Institute tomorrow, we are going to do it, without stopping. If one of you falls behind, you stay behind, understood?" Mistique demanded, her yellow eyes blazing with anger.  
  
The Brotherhood, merely nodded. They were all too scared to mess with Mistique's temper today. They tried to get in shape as best as they could, running up and around the town and other excersises. That night, Livi woke up on the couch to see Pietro on to foot of the end of the couch.  
  
"Hm, couldn't sleep either?" Livi mumbled, with her eyes half closed.  
  
"Nah, I figured if we have to wake up at 2 AM to attack the X-Men, I thought why sleep at all?"Pietro said.  
  
"Oh," she said, eyeing the 19 cans of soda infront of him,"What time is it?"Livi questioned.  
  
"Almost 2...only 10 more minutes," Pietro replied  
  
"I'd better get ready..." Livi said as she got up and left.  
  
Mistique was upstairs, banging everyone's doors open, yelling at them to wake up. The Brotherhood didn't act well to this, they all moaned, whined, groaned, and nearly tripped over the stairs. Eventually, they were back on their feet and infront of the Institute gates. Mistique put her arm infront of them, stopping them to go any further and she transformed into Cyclops. She blasted all the sercurity cameras outside. Transforming into Shadowcat, she took the Brotherhood members, and phased through the gate, then transformed into herself and ordered, "Alright, everyone, take you're places."  
  
Wanda went to the right side of the Institute, Toad on the other side. Livi activated her claws and scaled up the building, and hid on the roof top. Pietro and Lance were behind the statues in the front of the building, just in case anyone came by. Mistique rang the door bell and Wolverine opened the door, his eyes half closed, as he growled, "Mistique...? I thought you were dead..."  
  
"Apparently, you thought wrong," Mistique chuckled as she gave Livi the thumbs up sign from behind her back.  
  
"You aren't to step one foot in this house, or you'll be hearing from me..." Wolverine warned.  
  
"But you heard from me first..." Mistique laughed as Livi jumped off the roof, with her claws aiming straight down, and she dug the claws onto Wolverine's back.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS? Who are you?" Wolverine growled, obviously not dead.  
  
"I thought you would've known..." Livi said as she yanked out a claw from her nails, a meter long, bent it and wrapped it around Wolverine and pinned it to the ground, disabling him from movement, then whacked the back of his head with her Adamantium claws, leaving him unconcious.  
  
"Alright, let's move in," Mistique said as she motioned everyone else to come into the Institute.  
  
I hoped you like this one. I got a bad image stuck in my head because of that last scene. Oh...-shivers- Anyway, please let me know what you think! ^.~ 


End file.
